


Axis

by akanyanen



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Of all the scandal's Ryo has been through, the one that has nothing to do with him may just put an end to his career.





	Axis

Like most news from the office they don't find it out directly. No one is told what is going on, outside of those working in the office. 

Their schedule for the rest of the month is suddenly postponed, wiped clear without any explanation from those above. Only one message, "All activities are temporarily postponed until a later date," is sent to them from their managers. 

Kanjani8 had a tour scheduled but it hasn't been announced they've only started a few whispers about it. Ryo is still in the middle of filming for his drama but that part of the schedule has remained the same. His activities related to that are mostly separate from the company. 

At least he'll get a few days off while this all gets sorted out. Ryo is not too worried about it; the agency has always handled the media well and sorted out any scandal with composure and delicacy. 

He'll be back to being overworked in no time. 

*∞*

 

From: Idiot #4  
15:37

Hey, I'm coming over to your place tonight. I'll bring takeout. 

^__^

 

Ryo's fingers hover over the buttons for a minute and he contemplates lying and telling Uchi he's busy but (as everyone in Japan knows) he and Uchi both are on "special leave". Ryo spends most of his time at home anyways; it isn't exactly ideal clubbing atmosphere. 

He could go out but it would just add more fuel to the fire and he doesn't want to sit through lectures on how he needs to be a good idol boy and not be so naughty. In the long run it is less of a headache for him to stay home for a few days until the papers have moved onto some new gossip story. 

 

To: Idiot #4  
15:49

If you're going to invite yourself over, at least make it worth my while; bring beer. 

 

Ryo sprawls out on his couch, turning on the TV and mindlessly watches cooking shows. 

 

"Ryo-chan~" Uchi calls out. The sound of cans clinking together and Uchi making a lot of noise taking off his shoes wakes him up (or maybe it was Ecchan and Holly barking) from his nap.

Ryo rubs at his eyes, stretching before going to grab the beer and put it in the fridge. 

"What'd you bring?" Ryo asks, snatching the takeout bag from the counter top and peering in. 

Uchi smiles, looking amused. "Donburi."

"Starving," Ryo mumbles and takes one of the plastic bowls and tears off the lid. He tries to ignore Uchi's amused stare as he shoves his mouth full of medium quality beef and hot, delicious, white rice. 

Ryo still loves his life a little. If only there was some girl with big boobs to screw after this, it would be perfect. Food, beer, and sex, what more does he need? 

Ryo settles down on the couch; Uchi quickly joining him, adding commentary to the latest movie Ryo bought. Ryo laughs, shoving Uchi's shoulder playfully when he gets too obnoxious. 

"You think this will blow over soon?" Uchi asks, fingering the corner of this morning's newspaper. 

"It always has before, hasn't it?" Ryo comments. It doesn't seem like a big deal, the company will do what they've always done: sweep it under the rug and continue on like normal. 

Everything will be fine. 

*∞*

 

After days upon days of constantly reading the news, the embezzlement scandal and subsequent arraignment of many of the company's leaders, Ryo can't escape it. The investigation into the company's finances has the agency ground to a halt; they're all told to keep a low profile while this blows over. 

A few messages from Yoko are in his inbox, a missed call from Ohkura and another from Yasu. Ryo has never seen anything this serious happen to the company, everything else was quickly removed from the spotlight.

 

*∞*

 

It probably is not too healthy to surround oneself with newspapers when the investigations are still being conducted and no one has been charged yet. The access to information is limited so as not to compromise the case. 

The newspapers, and tabloids, have to report on something this big but with the lack of reliable sources or information they have to embellish and exaggerate. It isn't a good time to develop a newspaper reading habit when it is your company going through turmoil. 

Ohkura stretches and burps, breaking the silence in Ryo's apartment. 

Hina shoves halfheartedly at his shoulder. "Brat." 

Yoko picks up one of the newspapers and reads the title aloud. 

JOHNNYS ENTERTAINMENT, AND THEIR TALENTS' HIPS, GRIND TO A HALT

"…How clever." Ryo snorts, grabs it from Yoko and throws the paper down into the pile. He lights up a cigarette and takes a long drag, exhaling slowly and trying to pop his neck, the small knot of pressure getting to him. Ryo sighs, the cigarette held lightly between his fingers. 

"This isn't good." Uchi grimaces. 

Maru is quiet, looking deep in thought. 

Subaru reaches over, taking the cigarette from him and takes a drag, smoke curling up towards the ceiling as he exhales.

"What do you think will happen?" Yasu asks tentatively, skimming over one of the larger national papers. 

Ryo's read most of them and the allegations against the company are many and complicated. Johnny has great lawyers and people working for him; whatever legal proceedings follow will not go quickly.

"I don't know," Yoko says rubbing his forehead and sighing. Ryo swallows thickly, a new sense of uneasiness making a home in his belly. 

*∞*

 

Ryo is in the middle of filming for a drama, the eighth episode airing tonight with the last episode supposed to finish filming this week. 

Ryo's phone goes off, shaking across the coffee table. Ryo feels a bit nervous, his stomach upset and that feeling only gets worse when he realizes it's his manager. 

"Hello?" 

"Ah, Nishikido-san. I apologize if this is a bad time but I have a rather urgent matter that I need to discuss with you."

Ryo sits straight up on the couch. 

"Now is fine. What is it?" 

Nishimoto is not normally like this; he's never nervous. 

"I've just talked with Fuji. The drama has almost entirely been prerecorded, they'll keep those episodes as they are but your role has been...adjusted in the finale. They're sending you a revised script; it will arrive tomorrow."

"I see." Ryo bites his lip. He suppose it is a good thing that they didn't pull him out completely but if they had not nearly finished filming then he probably would have been replaced. 

Maybe this situation is more serious than he had thought. His manager sounds almost apologetic. 

"They will have Mizukawa-san take over the post-production promotional activities."

"I understand," Ryo mumbles. 

"Also…" 

Ryo can hear Nishimoto shuffling things around in the background.

"Right now, for the sake of image, it would be best if there were no sightings of idols at bars or …nightclubs." 

Ryo rolls his eyes. His manager must have been informed from above to tell him that. He sounded awkward enough bringing it up. 

"What about the tour? When is it pushed back to?" Ryo asks. 

"Ahh. That is… I will be in contact with you." 

The 'call ended' note flashes at him for a few seconds before the home screen pops back up, the new message icon blinking at him. 

Ryo throws his phone across the couch. 

*∞*

 

Uchi moves in and becomes Ryo's housewife. 

Okay, that isn't exactly how it happened but that's what it feels like sometimes. Ryo grabs three leashes and tries to wrangle the mutts for a walk so they won't pee all over his carpet. 

"Uchi, hurry up!" Ryo yells, slipping into his shoes and rolling his eyes at Uchi's slow pace. He takes forever. 

Ryo comes home from filming to Uchi practicing his cooking, complete with pastel polka dot apron, and having Ryo try the experiments. More often than not he comes home to one messed cleaned up but two more to replace it. 

"Coming~" Uchi calls back and Ryo hears rustling around in the closet. 

Mickey whines up at him. 

"He's an idiot, you're lucky you're with me now," Ryo tells him and the poodle's tail wiggles slightly. 

"Don't listen, Mickey. Ryo-chan is a mean liar face," Uchi coos as he squats down and pets him, grinning at the way it sets all of the other dogs off and sends them into a wiggling mess of bodies and tails. 

Ryo is not amused; he is pretty sure Uchi can tell by looking. 

Why he agreed to let Uchi move in is beyond him, a momentary loss of sanity, perhaps? He vaguely remembers something about lease agreements expiring and not being sure he would stay in Tokyo after all. Ryo might have been the one to offer. Ryo frowns, he's too pliable. Stupid Uchi, it is his fault entirely. 

"Come on, let's go." Ryo shoves Mickey's leash into Uchi's hand and opens the front door, his own dogs barreling out at the first sight of freedom. 

*∞*

 

"Summer is almost here," Uchi groans at the beginning of June. Ryo mumbles his agreement; there is nothing more miserable than constantly sticking to your furniture and feeling like you're suffocating from heat and humidity. 

"It turns my hair into a mess," Uchi complains, his hand touching his hair softly. Ryo laughs. 

"Is that all you think about?" Ryo teases. 

Uchi throws a nearby dog toy at him. It squeaks when it hits Ryo's shoulder and Holly chases after it, her toes clicking over the dining room floor. 

Ryo flips him off half-heartedly and gets up, stretching out his arms. 

"What?" Ryo asks when he notices Uchi is staring at him. 

"Nothing," Uchi says quickly, flashing Ryo a smile. 

"Staring at my hot body?" Ryo asks cheekily. 

Uchi laughs. "A few months more of your foreign movie and drama marathon and there will be a lot more of it to look at." Uchi grins, dodging the plush cat Ryo lobs at him. 

"Fuck you." Ryo laughs. 

"You wish you could," Uchi says, batting his eyes exaggeratedly and making kissy faces at him. 

"Real mature," Ryo drawls. "I can see you haven't changed much." 

"Why mess with a good thing." Uchi shrugs. 

Ryo rolls his eyes. "Brat." 

*∞*

 

No one will touch them because of the scandals and they were naïve to believe that their jobs were secure in the first place; nothing in this industry is forever, not even Johnny Kitagawa.

Even without the scandals there isn't a chance they'll be hired for even a radio commercial, not after they've signed their name to the non-disclosure and non-competition clauses in the contracts. 

No work throughout the legal proceedings; maybe no work at all. 

"This is bullshit," Ryo complains to Ohkura over the phone. He's so angry, the lawsuit hasn't even started; they're still gathering evidence and putting together their case. 

"At this rate we'll be irrelevant by the time we're able to work again," Ryo seethes. Ohkura makes a noncommittal noise, mumbling. Ryo is sure they're all feeling the same way. 

For a second he wonders if this was what Uchi felt back then. Maybe now that he's already been through this it is easier. 

Ohkura's mom calls for him in the background and Ryo cuts the call. Everyone is off doing their own thing. 

Maybe he's the only one stuck in this limbo of doing absolutely nothing. It was okay when his drama was still filming but now, now he has nothing. 

*∞*

 

To: Yu; Pi; Idiot #1; Kusano  
19:53

Come over and drink, you assholes. It's so boring.

Ryo 

 

Ryo pulls out some of the vodka that Jin had brought back from Europe during his last trip and he almost contemplates changing his name in his contact list. His phone goes off in his pocket and Ryo opens the new message.

From: Idiot #1  
19:56

Loser. 

Jin

On second thought, the name fits way too well for Ryo to change it; that would be too charitable. 

It'll be awesome to have them over. Yu and Kusano are only marginally busier than they were before; besides, it isn't like they've ever turned down an offer to drink from Ryo's extensive liquor collection. 

Ryo's phone lights up again and he grins at the three new messages in his inbox. He doesn't have to go out to have fun.

*∞*

 

Ryo slips off his shoes in the entranceway next to Uchi's haphazard pile. They do have a closet made to store extra shoes, right in the entrance way, but somehow Uchi needs to have five or six pairs sitting out at all times. 

"Hey, hey, calm down you fluffy freak," Ryo coos, in a tone of voice he'd never use in front of Uchi ever, and tries to pet Mickey while he wiggles all over the place. Ecchan isn't having any of that: she shoves herself underneath his legs and wags her tail positioning herself between the curly dog and Ryo. 

"Jealous dog." Ryo switches to petting her and laughs when she whines. 

"Such a softie, Ryo-chan." Uchi teases and Ryo jumps. The traitorous dogs go over to wiggle at Uchi's feet, staring up at the sandwich in his hand. 

"Shut up," Ryo says and shoves past him. It's so hot outside, stupid humid Tokyo. Ryo hates this weather. He strips, joining Uchi in being half dressed and sprawling out on the wood floor, it's only uncomfortable if he tries to peel himself off the floor. 

Uchi has prepared well. The table has watermelon and beer within reach; maybe they'll survive these last few weeks of August. 

The AC is going full blast but it is barely enough to make the apartment tolerable. Ryo sprawls out on the floor in just his boxers in front of a fan. Uchi rolls a beer across the floor to him, his bangs pushed up off of his forehead by a sparkly pink headband. 

"Popsicle?" Uchi groans as he sits up and grimaces at the way his tank top is completely stuck to his back. 

"Pass. Bring water," Ryo yells after him as he goes into the kitchen. 

He comes back, long red popsicle in his mouth and two water bottles in his hand. Uchi tosses one at him and Ryo fails to catch it, distracted by the popsicle melting, small droplets of red staining the corner of Uchi's mouth. 

Uchi laughs at him, sliding the popsicle back into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. Ryo rolls over onto his side, reaching an arm out for the water bottle and rolling his eyes at the obscene noises Uchi is making. 

*∞*

 

"We're going to get a lawyer," Yoko informs him over the phone one day.

Ryo stares at the news on his laptop, the headline bold and looming over his conscious. 

"What if they rule against the company?" Ryo asks, switching his phone to the other ear and scrolling down over the article. If the company is convicted will they dissolve it? What will happen with their contracts? If they were deemed null and void then they could potentially continue working in entertainment. 

"Hina and I are going to find that out," Yoko continues. "We'll figure something out. Besides, we've been through worse, right?" 

Yoko laughs nervously and Ryo smiles. 

"Yeah, we aren't going to sit down and take this," Ryo says determinedly. 

Ryo hangs up and grabs his coat and scarf. The leaves are turning a deep red; the trees are preparing themselves for winter. Ryo pushes his hands deeper into his coat pockets and walks faster. 

*∞*

 

Ryo does a double take at the letter lying innocently amongst the bills and junk mail on the table in the entry way. He's never gotten a letter from the company itself before. They usually call or email or his manager is relaying all of the information to him.

"Ryo-chan." Uchi sounds and looks nervous. He's holding the same envelope opened with the letter folded in half in the other hand. He's read it. 

"What did it say?" Ryo asks, not bothering to take off his jacket and going straight for the letter. 

Ryo rips it open, ignoring Uchi when he steps closer, a hand on his elbow. 

"They're dismissing the managers," Uchi summarizes, his voice shaking slightly like he's trying not to cry. Ryo doesn't look over at him. 

"Our contracts are still intact. Until the legal proceedings are sorted out we're to uphold the high standards of the company in all our actions while we wait for further communication." Uchi laughs bitterly. 

"They don't want to release us from our contracts but we have no work," Ryo says in disbelief, crumpling up the paper. If he were to try to break the contract there would be legal repercussions; if he tries to work anywhere else he'll be rejected because they can't double sign him. 

 

*∞*

 

It is a little bit like cabin fever not being able to go out and unwind with friends. His was never forbidden to go out but it has always been discouraged and with this huge of a scandal, staying out of the spotlight and not causing more image problems for the company is expected. 

He wasn't outright told to stay out of the Roppongi scene but the implication is there. 

Ryo is resigned to spending another Friday night with a convenience store bag full of beer and Uchi's company. 

"Welcome back!" 

Uchi, speaking of the lazy ass, is sprawled out on his couch. 

Ryo scratches Holly's ears, trying not to step on the three dogs as they bark and dance around his feet, welcoming him home. 

Ryo tries to explain it, without outright saying it, to Uchi after dinner but he just gives him blank looks.

"I just want to go out and relieve tension," Ryo mumbles, ears flaming red. He doesn't know why he is so embarrassed; it isn't like he has never talked about this stuff with Uchi. 

He's been getting an odd vibe from Uchi lately, maybe that's part of it. 

"You don't have to go out for that," Uchi says with a smirk. Ryo wonders suddenly if he hadn't been acting before. 

"What do you mean?" Ryo licks his lips nervously. Uchi's demeanor changes and he slides closer, the leather couch dipping light beneath them, until their thighs barely touch. It is enough to set Ryo on edge, a thrum of anticipation, maybe nerves, going through him. All of a sudden it seems too quiet in the room, the television white noise in the background as Uchi's hand rests lightly on his knee, like he's testing the waters to see how far Ryo will let this go. 

"I'm right here." Uchi offers, his voice low and full of promise. 

Ryo considers him for a moment and he isn't unaware of Uchi's fingers tracing the inseam on his jeans, Uchi's hands are trembling slightly even though he slides his hand further up Ryo's thigh. 

Ryo isn't drunk but he loses his ability to think; a heavy, heady feeling consumes him as Uchi pulls him closer. 

Their breaths mingle; Ryo doesn't realize his hand is behind Uchi's neck and bringing him closer until their lips meet. Uchi makes a small noise before responding back with increasing enthusiasm, his hands coming up to frame Ryo's face as he kisses him roughly. 

Ryo pulls back, feeling anxious; what is he doing?

"You okay?" Uchi asks. 

"Fine." Ryo licks his lips and then Uchi leans in, pressing a light kiss to the corner of Ryo's mouth and it's enough to make Ryo turn his head for a proper kiss. Ryo feels the anxiousness melt away and turn into anticipation; it feels good having Uchi against him. Ryo takes control, tongue pushing into Uchi's mouth and tightening his grip in Uchi's long hair. It is soft and silky and slips through his fingers easily, the tighter he grips it the more ragged Uchi's breathing starts to get. Although that might have something to do with their frantic kissing; it's like they can't get enough of each other. 

The couch creaks when Ryo suddenly straddles Uchi, returning immediately to his mouth and swallowing Uchi's soft moan. Ryo's heart is beating fast, he can only focus on the feel of Uchi's hands on him and the breathy noises Uchi makes when Ryo's hand sneaks up underneath his shirt and plays lightly with a nipple. 

"Feels good," Uchi groans leaning his head back and arches up while pulling Ryo down against him by the hips. Ryo leans down and takes advantage of the open expanse of neck, kissing across the soft skin. 

Ryo's pants aren't that comfortable and from the telltale bulge pressing back against his from below, Uchi is in the same predicament. Ryo grinds down and they both moan, Uchi immediately answering back with a thrust upwards. 

Uchi pulls roughly on the collar of Ryo's shirt before biting lightly at his collarbone as they rock back and forth together, the friction of their jeans uncomfortable but not enough to take away from the arousal. 

"Uchi," Ryo grunts, shoving him back by the shoulders before attacking his mouth, hips rolling down faster and faster. Uchi's breath catches, and he arches up. 

Ryo reaches in-between them frantically and works at Uchi's belt and zipper and his breath catches when Uchi does the same for him, both getting their hands on one another at almost the same time. 

Ryo stares as Uchi's expression changes; it's different the feel of Uchi in his hand, hard and hot. He strokes and tries to keep an even pace but with Uchi's hands on him it is hard to focus on anything but the pleasurable jolts coursing through his body. 

"Fuck," Ryo gasps, suddenly jerking on top of Uchi and covering his hand and shirt with white. 

"Please," Uchi begs, hips canting up into Ryo's hand as he keeps stroking, up and down. Ryo watches Uchi's eyes squeeze shut and his mouth hang open as he arches and keens out his release. Ryo presses a kiss to his neck, a light sheen of sweat covering both of them. 

Uchi's hands curl into his shirt and he leans up to kiss him quickly, breathing still erratic.

"Happy Birthday." Uchi grins. 

"You can't gift yourself, where's my present?" Ryo asks, trying to sound indignant but he can't keep a straight face. 

Ryo smiles not too shabby a Birthday, if he does say so himself. 

 

*∞*

 

"Have you thought seriously about what you're going to do if this is never resolved?" Kusano is right, even if he is seriously ruining Ryo's mood. 

It isn't like he hasn't thought of it. 

"Porn?" Ryo jokes and crushes the butt of his cigarette underneath his boot. 

Kusano laughs. 

"Don't ruin that for me," Kusano says. "I watch it for the girls with fake boobs, not so I can watch you fuck them." 

"Whatever," Ryo mumbles. 

"I'm serious though," Kusano says, watching him. "Sometimes, taking charge and not waiting for them is more effective than sitting around at home being a good kid." 

Ryo frowns. Johnny's has been such a huge part of his life. He feels for Kusano, he really does but what else can he do with no high school diploma or formal higher education. 

"I think this is a good opportunity to figure out what you really want," Kusano continues. "That's just me though." 

"Thanks," Ryo says sincerely. He knows this is what he wants to do though, playing guitar and performing and acting. It's a pain in the ass being busy so much but he enjoys his work. He enjoys his band mates. 

Kusano flicks away the cigarette. 

"Come on, I bet you I can get you that bartender's number," Kusano says and slings an arm around Ryo's shoulder. 

Ryo laughs. "Like I need your help, you're forgetting who I am." 

"Super modest and humble Ryo-chan, see I remember." Kusano is still grinning amusedly. 

*∞*

 

Ryo slams the door shut and the three dogs whine slightly, their tails wagging slowly, as if they can sense his mood. Ryo walks past them, throwing his keys down into the stupid "cute" pink tray that Uchi no doubt bought; his coat is shoved unceremoniously into the hallway closet. 

"Welcome back," Uchi calls out, raising an eyebrow at him from the kitchen. 

"…I'm home," Ryo grumbles out, unraveling his scarf and throwing it over the back of a chair. 

"…The lawyers say our non-competition clauses are still in effect, even though the company is pretty much dissolved," Ryo blurts out. He clenches his fists. It isn't fair at all. 

Uchi sits down next to him on the couch, resting an awkward hand on his shoulder. It'll be a year this next month since the embezzlement and tax evasion scandals started. It doesn't seem like a long time but doing absolutely nothing and being stuck in limbo is getting intolerable. 

"What if we're just shoved aside," Ryo says quietly, hands still balled into fists. 

"Ryo-chan…" Uchi says softly. Uchi more than anyone understands what it's like to wait for years without knowing what's going to happen, anxiously wondering if they will have a career again.

"It'll work out," Uchi mumbles, squeezing his shoulder. 

Ryo doesn't know what possess him to do it but he grabs Uchi by the collar of his shirt, pulls him closer and kisses him roughly, taking all of his frustration out in the kiss. He doesn't stop until Uchi moans into his mouth and is pulling at him. 

Ryo jerks back suddenly, breathing heavily. He isn't sure why he just did that; they haven't messed around since that one time.

"Uh." Ryo mumbles something unintelligible and stands up, retreating towards the bedroom. Uchi follows quickly. 

Uchi doesn't press the issue, just grabs Ryo's arms and shoves him up against the wall in the hallway. 

"Calm down," Uchi says softly, kissing his neck and sliding his arms up and down Ryo's sides. Ryo is still frustrated but he takes a deep breath and then groans when Uchi's hand starts sliding softly over the front of his jeans. Ryo digs his fingers into Uchi's shoulders, throwing his head back and giving Uchi's lips more access as he jerks his hips forward against Uchi's hand. 

"Uchi," Ryo snaps when Uchi's hand stops. The soft laugh right by his ear is annoying even though it has gooseflesh rising on his skin. 

"Something wrong?" Uchi asks innocently and it might have been marginally believable if he didn't laugh right after Ryo's annoyed groan. 

"You're infuriating, that's the problem," Ryo answers back. Uchi doesn't seem to take it to heart. Uchi seems to be more interested in the different noises he can get from Ryo, his hand cupping him through his jeans and watching Ryo's face with intent eyes and he presses down. Ryo turns his head, a shaky breath escaping him; the staring is a little too much. 

When he looks back, Uchi is sliding slowly down in front of him, hands resting lightly on his hips as he stares up at Ryo and smirks. Ryo sucks his lip between his teeth and cants his hips forward when Uchi pulls on his zipper, sliding his jeans down his hips. 

"Want me to?" Uchi tilts his head to the side, pulling out Ryo's cock and stroking it, seemingly pleased with the way Ryo shudders. 

"Duh," Ryo answers with a grunt. Uchi's mouth lands on his thigh, then his stomach, right over his hipbone, and Ryo feels like he's going insane. 

He's not going to beg; Ryo keeps his lips pressed together as Uchi keeps teasing, his hand slowly stroking him, his thumb sliding over the tip of his cock and sending a jolt of pleasure up Ryo's spine. 

Ryo whines, hips pressing forward and Uchi seems satisfied with that, tongue sliding up the underside before he puts the very tip in his mouth. Ryo jerks, blood pounding in his ears as it all heads south where Uchi's warm mouth and tongue are sliding over him, making his body quiver. He's completely wound up with tension.

His hair falls into his eyes as he stares down at Uchi, watching his cock slide in and out of his mouth as Uchi starts to bob his head back and forth. Ryo digs his fingers into Uchi's shoulders, barely stopping himself from sliding down the wall when Uchi's tongue rubs under the tip of his cock. 

Ryo groans, mouth open slightly as he breathes heavily. Uchi pulls back every once in a while, his hand compensating for the loss of his mouth until he takes Ryo back in, humming lightly over him and trying not to smirk at the resulting moan Ryo lets slip out. 

"Again," Ryo mutters, eyes squeezing shut at something Uchi does with his tongue. Uchi complies quickly and when Ryo opens his eyes he can see Uchi's hand down the front of his own pants pulling himself off as he takes Ryo into his mouth over and over again.

Uchi pulls back, lips pursed around just the tip as his tongue rubs up against the underside; that seems to do it for Ryo. He can feel his orgasm curling in his toes. He glances down at Uchi and the sight of his hand moving in his jeans frantically has Ryo throwing his head back, grunting as he spurts over Uchi's tongue. He can hear his heart beat frantic in his ears as the adrenaline runs its course. Ryo feels shaky in the best possible way and sinks to his knees, kissing Uchi's neck and sliding a hand over Uchi's, helping him along and grinning at the breathy moan as he comes over their hands with a tremble. 

*∞*

 

"Hey," Yamapi drops by one night with tonkatsu and another bag full of envelopes, most of them brightly colored and a little too sparkly. Ryo is suitably wary. 

"I'll take the tonkatsu," Uchi says excitedly and grabs for it. 

"Did you take up a part-time job as a mailman?" Ryo asks, eyeing the bag warily. 

Yamapi's lips quirk up and he dumps out the bag on Ryo's coffee table.  
"They're mixed together. Sakayama-san let me take both of yours with me, since they're the last ones they'll take and all." 

The pile of fan letters spills over onto the floor. 

"So many," Uchi comments and grabs for one of the prettier envelops at the top of the pile. 

"You should read some of them," Yamapi suggests with a shrug. He digs into his own bento and turns on the TV to one of the many cooking programs. 

Ryo wonders why he has so many friends who don't bother with social niceties and privacy. 

He opens one (it has been a long time since he's read fan letters) and smiles slightly. It starts out generic enough, mentioning how long she has been a fan but his smile wavers at the mention of the lawsuit. 

Yamapi is watching him out of the corner of his eye. Ryo sighs wearily, stretching out in the beanbag chair. 

"What did it say?" Uchi asks, already grabbing it out of Ryo's hand. 

"Nothing!" Ryo grumbles back.

"You're so cool-looking," Uchi quotes and then giggles lightly. "He's going to get full of himself," Uchi jokes.

"That's already happened, he can't get any worse," Yamapi chuckles and then full out laughs at Ryo's grumbling. 

Uchi makes a sound that sounds suspiciously like a sniffle. 

"Oh god, don't, no," Ryo groans and covers his ears. 

Yamapi smiles at him and Uchi fans at his eyes trying not to tear up more. 

"I'm going to hit you," Ryo threatens sternly. 

"That was so sweet," Uchi says fondly. "It'll be sad, not getting anymore of these." 

Don't give up. We're all supporting you.

Ryo looks at it again and smiles softly. It's comforting to know someone out there doesn't have them all blacklisted. 

*∞*

 

Ryo doesn't bring it up, this thing, it's sort of like a long game of gay chicken that they have together. 

One of them starts it and it usually ends with rushed hand jobs or quick gratifying frottage and lots and lots of kissing. Sometimes Uchi will blow him. 

There was also that one time Ryo decided to return the favor in the shower. He turns red and shifts a little at the memory. 

They haven't done more than that though. It's incredibly frustrating sometimes, wanting to do more but not wanting to jeopardize what they already have. 

Ryo glances at the clock, Uchi should be back anytime now. 

He distracts himself with a show about some place in Europe with castles and pastries that look like they'd be way too sweet to be palatable. 

"I'm back," Uchi sing-songs from the entrance way and the dogs go wild. 

"Welcome home," Ryo mumbles, changing the channel to some golf show. 

It's still freezing outside, Ryo could tell by the redness of Uchi's cheeks if his immediate retreat to the kotatsu wasn't enough of a sign to clue him in. 

"Freezing," Uchi complains, still shivering slightly. 

Ryo watches Uchi strip off his coat and gloves, his sweater getting caught and pulled up as well exposing the length of his back. 

Uchi curls up with a blanket, watching the TV for a few minutes. 

"Ryo-chan, I'm still cold," Uchi whines. "Come over here."

Ryo catches a hint of a smirk but it is quickly gone and Uchi's back to trying to look pathetic by pouting exaggeratedly. It never works on him, except that it does and Ryo finds himself reluctantly sitting down next to Uchi. 

Uchi leans in closer, his arm sliding around Ryo's waist and he tenses for a second before answering Uchi's unspoken challenge with an arm around his back. 

"A little better," Uchi says. He scoots even closer a finger absently drawing patterns on top of Ryo's thigh, going a littler higher each time. 

Ryo likes where this seems to be going. 

"Need some body heat?" Ryo asks and his accompanying grin is just a bit perverted. Uchi smirks and his hand lands unceremoniously on Ryo's thigh. It has him spreading his legs so Uchi's hands can have better access. Thank god for comfortable pants. Ryo leans back on his hands and closes his eyes as he lets Uchi slowly work him up, pressing down against the forming bulge. 

Ryo leans back against him a little and Uchi shifts to accommodate getting a more comfortable position for his hand to reach into Ryo's pants. Ryo squirms when Uchi's hands brush teasingly past, never directly against, him. 

"How was your week?" Uchi asks casually, lips brushing Ryo's ear, gooseflesh completely unrelated to the cold raises along his body. 

"Fine," Ryo says slowly. He really thinks Uchi must be insane. Ryo tries to tell him so but the words won't form. 

"Did you miss me?" Uchi asks and the cheerful tone of voice feels out of place when it is accompanied by the sensation of Uchi's hands, finally, curling around his cock. 

Ryo laughs derisively. Uchi still hasn't moved his hand. 

"Stop being a tease," Ryo grumbles against Uchi's collarbone and he can feel Uchi's laugh shake him, the husky sound rolling pleasantly over his body. Ryo doesn't think he's ever been this turned on before; it's making him desperate. 

"What do you mean?" Uchi asks mock innocently and doesn't bother changing the slow pace of his strokes. It's driving Ryo nuts. 

"Fuck it," Ryo grunts, turning around and pushing down, biting his lip when he straddles Uchi's lap and grinds down. Uchi's just as hard as he is and Ryo takes pleasure in rolling his hips faster and faster, watching Uchi throw his head back and moan. 

"Ryo," Uchi moans. "More." 

Ryo stops suddenly, his own body screaming at him for doing it. Uchi swears. 

"Don't like it when it's done to you?" Ryo asks smugly from his perch on Uchi's lap.

Ryo suddenly finds himself staring up at his ceiling with Uchi up above him, pulling off his sweater and sliding his hands up underneath Ryo's.

"You made your point," Uchi says, slightly breathless, pulling Ryo's shirt off and then fusing their mouths together. Ryo fists a hand in Uchi's hair, determined not to let him completely control how this ends up. 

Ryo feels Uchi's hands holding down his shoulders and his fingertips where they pull at the waistband of his sweatpants. Ryo lifts his hips up and lets Uchi pull them down before he urges Uchi back to his mouth, grabbing his ass and thrusting up at the same time, he smirks up at Uchi who moans at the contact. 

This is all familiar, the touches of Uchi's hands on his body but they start to go into unfamiliar territory when Uchi leans back, not quite looking at Ryo, and grabs for his coat, pulling out a few things from one of the pockets. 

Ryo swallows staring up at Uchi, his heart still hammering in his chest. Uchi shoves a cool tube and another crinkly packet into his hand.

"Is it okay?" Uchi asks quietly, his face and chest flushed from arousal. Ryo's eyes flick down to where Uchi's tongue darts out of his mouth and his body seems to respond favorably to the idea. 

Ryo nods. 

Ryo watches mesmerized as he disappears inside Uchi, trying not to move as Uchi slowly lowers himself down, sweat beading on his forehead. Ryo tweaks a nipple just as Uchi rolls his hips experimentally and they both grin, breathless as they start to get into it. Ryo finds a rhythm that matches the one Uchi is fucking him with. 

"Ryo," Uchi moans and then bites his lip, breathing harshly through his teeth. Ryo watches, seeing him so out of it like this has him using as much leverage as he can get to meet Uchi as he rocks his hips down. The slap of skin against skin is satisfying but Uchi keeps faltering, he's pulling himself off and squirming on top of Ryo. He's obviously getting close.

Ryo grabs his hips forcefully, stopping him and pushing him off. Ryo sits up and kicks his boxers off the rest of the way.

"What?" Uchi rasps, breathing hard from being brought so close and then denied. 

"Move," Ryo says, his voice strained as he urges Uchi up onto his hands and knees. Ryo pushes down on his back, sliding behind him and repositioning himself. Ryo grabs his hips, pushing back into him and groans at the new angle, rocking his hips in and out. Uchi seems to approve too, making lots of noise and shifting back each time Ryo thrusts into him. 

Ryo pushes, in and out, his hands clutching at Uchi's hips, adjusting when Uchi starts trembling and gasping after he slides against something inside him. Ryo focuses on that one spot, jerking Uchi back and moving his hips faster and faster, grunting softly when Uchi tightens around him. 

It is a comfortable enough position that he can reach a hand around and bring Uchi off, quickly tugging on his cock and feeling the resulting resistance as he continues to thrust into him, affectionately pressing a kiss on his shoulder blade. 

Uchi continues to be loud, harsh exhales of air every time Ryo hits him in just right the right spot. It's almost hypnotic watching the way he and Uchi overlap, his cock sliding in and out, Uchi arching back to take more. 

Ryo's low noises mix well with Uchi's sharp, bursting vocals and Ryo can feel something coiling tight in his stomach. He's getting close but it is Uchi who goes first, covering Ryo's hand and keening out his release. Ryo works harder to keep pushing through Uchi's orgasm, motions erratic as he keeps pulling Uchi's hips back. 

Ryo throws his head back, groaning when the rushing tingling sensation courses through him, leaving him feeling boneless as he lets go. 

"Ahh," Ryo gasps out, collapsing over Uchi's back after he finishes, trembles still rocking his body. 

Uchi's knees give out and Ryo rolls off of him, panting and trying to catch his breath as he stares up at the ceiling. 

Uchi laughs breathlessly. 

"What?" Ryo asks reluctantly. 

"Nothing, just thinking," Uchi says in that tone of voice that Ryo knows he always uses when he's lying.

"Liar." Ryo calls him on it.

Uchi rolls over onto his side, looking at Ryo through his damp bangs. Ryo can't help but stare, his eyes sliding over Uchi's body, and he knows he's caught when he draws his gaze back up to Uchi's smirking face. 

"Fine. I was just thinking about how much I really want a shower right now," Uchi says. He stretches out, watching Ryo watch him and grins as he pads to the bathroom completely naked. 

Ryo lies back down. When did he start to feel like this? 

The sound of the shower starting up has Ryo rising to his feet, barging into the bathroom and grabbing Uchi's face, kissing him softly underneath the spray. 

"Glad you joined. You'll smell better now," Uchi whispers against his lips and just laughs when Ryo punches him in the arm. 

Ryo thinks that this feeling, whatever it is, must be worth chasing if it makes him this happy. 

*∞*

 

Ryo messes with the straw in his drink, watching the contents swirl around as he listens to the others. 

"The appeal failed and the company was forced to close, but we don't have to let it end this way," Yoko says, smacking the table to emphasize his point. He immediately pouts and shakes it out, it stings a bit. He'll leave the hitting things to Hina. 

Yoko is being leader-like again, Ryo notes. It's comforting that they can still be like this even after all that's happened this year. 

"It would be costly to buy the rights to our old songs but not impossible." There is a hopeful tone to Subaru's voice. 

"There is still a lot to work out but…" Hina cautions. 

"So we could be performing together again?" Ryo interrupts and looks between them. 

"It wouldn't be exactly like before but all of us, yes, possibly." 

They couldn't be Kanjani8 the exactly same way again but they could still do something they loved, together even. 

If this works out or even if it doesn't, either way, Ryo knows it will somehow be okay.


End file.
